Harry and Hermione The Unlikey Love Story
by V-BallGurl14
Summary: Harry and Hermione how they start out has friends and become more then friends
1. At Hogwarts

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He made it to the platform on time. He was a going to his sixth year at Hogwarts. He said "Hi" to his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald ("Ron for short") Weasley. They all boarded the train bound for Hogwarts. He couldn't wait the last 5 years at Hogwarts had been very strange and exciting. He of course couldn't wait to see what else he was going to go through. After the train ride through the countryside that separated London from Hogwarts. They finally made it Hogwarts. Harry saw the castle and said to himself "here we go". After the great feast and a good night's sleep. Everyone get ready to go their first class. On the way Hermione and Harry get lost and stumble into a unknown hallway. The room was dark a little window let a little light in to see it was a old classroom. Hermione of course was freaking out. She had never been late on the first day of school. The door was automatically lock after they stumbled in there. They tried to unlocked it with magic but it look like it could be opened from the other side by hand. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and sighed. How were they going to get out of there. Harry suddenly looked at Hermione panicking and something strange happened she looked different. Not a bad different but just different she looked like he had never seen her before. And the strange thing was all he wanted do with her is hold her in his arms and kiss her.

Only fan fiction readers my first draft sucked it was nothing now I need your help this is my first story and I need to know if it is my last. SO review and tell me if I should write a another chapter Review please 


	2. Hi

What Harry said to himself I must be under a spell of some kind. Hermione was a friend not a girlfriend. The next question that popped into his mind how were they going to get out of this room. First thing he needed to was to calm down Hermione. "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late never in the history of my years at Hogwarts have I been late for any class. What will come of me? We have to get the door opened. My future is at stake how are we going to get out of here?" "Hermione calmed down jeez it is not the end of the world. We will get out of this I promise." After taking a minute to calm down and regroup Hermione was ready to think logically and get out of this room. She then had this brilliant plan, "Of course why did not I think of this before. I'm such a idiot I was so preoccupied with worry that it totally slip my mind. We will scream, shout, and yell until someone hears us and gets us out of this room. My question is why you do not think of this?" "Well" said Harry he could not tell her what he had really been thinking. He know he had to say something. "Am I was so preoccupied with trying to calm down". "Oh" After a minute of standing there in silence. They started to scream, yell, and shout to see if they could get anyone attentions.

Ron had to hurry he would be late for Potions. How could he be so stupid to take directions from Peeves. On the way to the dungeon he heard a noise. "What?", he said to himself what could that be. It sounded a lot like Hermione and Harry. He opened the door it was Harry and Hermione. What were they doing in there. A smile came onto Ron's face. He smiled at Harry. "NO NO Ron what made you think that? We were walking to class and we get throw into this classroom."

"Sure you did Harry right I understand". "

"Ron you are such an idiot. Lets get going or else we will be late for class." 

They made there way to the dungeon. But Harry and Hermione both had the same question in mind. How did the classroom get there? And how did they both get locked in there? Okay its more then one question.

This chapter I realize isn't that good. But hey every author has to have a bad chapter and heres mind hope ya like it and remember to REVIEW!!!**.**


	3. Malfoy

They had to hurry if they are more then a minute late. Snape would turn them all into clocks or something like it. As they made their way to the dungeon they thought of an excuse to tell Snape. They all decided to tell him that they lost track of time. Oh well thought Harry even if we wouldn't late he would get us dentition anyway. They kept into his classroom as quietly as possible. 

Snape said in his chilling voice, "Well it seems as though Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley , and Ms. Granger decide to join us. And I don't want to heard you pathetic excuse. Just said down and that will be 30 points from Gryffindor. 10 points apiece now sit down and get out your quails and listen to what I have to say."

Whew thought Harry no detention but the 10 points was still not a good thing. After potions they went to Care of Magical Creatures and finish their schedule for the day. 

They all decide to meet for dinner after they changed out of their school robes.

Harry and Ron were talking about what happened this morning.

"Harry maybe it was a trick of Malfoy's?

"Ron think Malfoy is not that advanced in his magic, and even if he was wouldn't have to me there and he was late so there is no way.

"Well it is just a suggestion we better hurry or Hermione is going to be mad."

"Okay lets go"

They met Hermione in the common room and then head down to the Great Hall. On the way they all ran into Malfoy.

"Get out of our way Malfoy."

"Jeez Potter whats your problem? To much fame for you to handle??

"Shut up Malfoy"

"Well Ron how is your family doing are they broke yet? After all how long can they last on your father's salary? 

Harry broke up the fight he saw they Ron was getting ready to attack Malfoy. 

"Go away Malfoy you are such a dumbass."

They left Malfoy with a look of shock and surprise on his face.

Well I know it has been a long time but so much has been going in my life. Remember Review!!!!!!!


End file.
